L'air et l'eau
by Dulanoire
Summary: Hay Lin se pose bien des questions depuis qu'elle est entrée au lycée et abandonné son rôle de Gardienne comme ses amies... Et toutes ne sont pas innocentes. Attention mention de relation amoureuses entre femmes


**Note de l'auteur :** Voici un petit OS écrit un peu sur un coup de tête après être tombée sur un vieux magazine de W.I.T.C.H. ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Attention, il est mention de relations amoureuses homosexuelles, si cela vous dérange quittez cette page. Merci.

Haru si tu passe par ici je tenais à te dire un énoooooorme merci pour tes reviews adorables. Ce serait plus simple de te répondre si tu avais un compte mais crois moi chacune de tes reviews me font faire un trip woaw! ^^

Merci à Miss de Lune ^^ Elle sait pourquoi :P

Bonne lecture

* * *

**POV Hay Lin**

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est ce que je regarde Irma ainsi ? Ses courbes douces m'attirent depuis le début de cette année, je veux que son regard céruléen soit en permanence posé sur moi... Éric m'est devenu indifférent, surtout depuis qu'il m'a avoué être tombé amoureux d'une autre. Alors nous avons rompu, doucement, amicalement, comme notre histoire a commencé, avec une glace dans le parc. Et à présent la personne qui hante mes nuits possède une poitrine à se damner, des cheveux châtains ondulés et des yeux aussi profonds que la mer... Et je donnerais n'importe quoi pour m'y noyer pour l'éternité.

J'ai trouvé mon Aphrodite, celle avec qui je veux passé le reste de ma vie. Mais il s'agit d'une amie, hétéro de surcroît...Quoique... Il y a quelques jours, lors d'une soirée lycéenne un peu arrosée elle... Elle m'avait embrassée... Et je ne cesse de rêver à un nouveau baiser voire plus... Il faut que je me calme. Le vent souffle fort dehors, il continue de m'appeler bien que je sois privée de mon Don. Une balade en bord de mer ne peut que me faire du bien.

Je sors donc. Heatherfield est désertée à cause de la tempête qui se prépare. Mais j'ai besoin d'air pur, de sensation de liberté bien que je ne puisse plus voler. Je prend mon vélo et file vers la plage, là où le vent est le plus fort. Là où je pourrais oublier l'étau qui sert mon cœur quand je pense à Irma. Là où je pourrais me sentir proche de ce qui fus mon élément. Mais aussi là où je serais proche de ce qui fus son élément...

Comme prévu, la plage est également vide de toute présence humaine. Le vent joue dans mes cheveux et je décide alors de retirer les liens qui attachent mes couettes. Ma longue chevelure d'encre se libère et semble danser un ballet avec les fées et les dragons aériens qui peuplent mon imaginaire. Je m'assied dans le sable blond. Je sens alors dans la poche de ma jupe plissée vert anis un stylo. Je le sort. Il s'agit d'un stylo bleu, d'une couleur proche de celle des iris d'Irma... J'enlève le capuchon que je glisse dans la poche et commence à décorer ma main de tourbillons, de points, de tortues, d'oiseaux et de fleurs. L'ensemble ressemble aux tatouages des femmes orientales. Bientôt ma main est recouverte. J'attaque le poignet et en son creux j'entrelace le symbole de l'air et de l'eau...

La mélodie de la tempête m'isole du monde mais paradoxalement m'en rapproche. Je suis intégrée à ce qui m'entoure. Ainsi je ne trésaille même pas lorsque la première goutte de pluie s'écrase sur ma tête. Et je ne bouge pas plus lorsque le déluge s'abat sur moi. La pluie me lave de mes angoisses et de mes questions tandis que je continue de tracer des dessins sur ma peau. L'encre ne bave que peu, teintant mon épiderme. Mes cheveux continuent de voler dans tous les sens malgré leur poids dû à l'eau et mon t shirt blanc devient peu à peu transparent, faisant apparaître la fine dentelle ivoire de mon soutien gorge. . Mon bras est bleu. J'attaque mes jambes. C'en est presque un besoin vital, j'ai la certitude que j'ai besoin de continuer à écrire ces fleurs, oiseaux, tortues, points et tourbillons. Et à certains endroits je trace nos symboles entrelacés.

Soudain je sens une main douce sur mon épaule trempée. Je lève mes yeux d'onyx vers la personne qui ose ainsi me déranger. Et je vois Irma, vêtue d'une chemise en jean à manches courtes et d'un pantacourt en toile bleue, qui me sourit. Pas un mot n'est échangé. Elle savait très bien que je ne pouvais me trouver qu'ici. Elle se baisse à mon niveau, et, toujours sans rien dire, elle se rapproche de moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent . Mon stylo tombe dans le sable mais je ne fais rien pour le rattraper. Je rougis, je le sais.. Elle me trouble comme jamais quelqu'un ne m'a troublé. Je la regarde. Son visage est changé par rapport à l'année dernière, il est plus fin et volontaire. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à son apparence de Gardienne. Je n'ose pas la fixer dans les yeux. Mais sa main se glisse sous mon menton et me force à lever la tête. Je lis alors dans la mer de son regard, l'accord que j'attendais tant.

Nos lèvres se joignent.

**Fin du POV**

Sous le vent, sous la pluie, les deux jeunes filles restent longtemps. Sans parler. Sans se mettre à l'abri. Leurs mains explorent le corps de l'autre tandis que leurs langues dansent un ballet uni et sublime.

L'orage est passé, la pluie et le vent s'en sont allés. Sur la plage, Irma et Hay Lin sont enlacées, complètement trempées. Mais heureuses. Les mains d'Irma sont teintées de bleu et on peut distinguer sur sa peau des tourbillons, des points, des tortues, des oiseaux et des fleurs. Et au creux de son cou le symbole de l'air enlace celui de l'eau.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : J'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ce ne serait ce que par quelques mots, ça fait toujours plaisir! Le bouton review est là pour ça ^^


End file.
